


Red Nose Blues

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Pidge is sick during what was supposed to be a nice, relaxing vacation. Lance is doing his best to care for her.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Red Nose Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I was so overwhelmed with emotion when I saw the art from [Sue](https://suemaryrakocy.tumblr.com/post/189929439890/fluffy-winter-plance-commission-for-rueitae-3) I ended up writing this in a couple hours. I hope you enjoy the fluff!

“Here we go,” Lance says as he takes a seat at the edge of the bed. “One hot chocolate with extra fluffy marshmallows. Guaranteed to unlock your sinuses.”

Pidge offers him a weak smile from her spot at the head of the bed, wrapped tight in a soft, green blanket and propped up by more pillows Lance cares to count. She’s flanked by books on the windowsill and two Lion plushies standing guard. Blessedly, the power hasn’t gone out - yet - and the soft fairy lights above them shine softly on her miserable looking face. Her eyes threaten to close at any moment and her nose is redder than Rudolph’s. 

“Thanks,” she says hoarsely. Just speaking the word sends her into an awful coughing fit. 

Lance reaches for a tissue and holds it in front of her, which she grabs and uses to blow her nose for what felt like the hundredth time that night. The only noise louder is the wind beating up against the window next to the bed, snow raging outside against the backdrop of a starless night. 

“Here, take a sip,” Lance encourages. He sets is own cup down and scoots towards Pidge, holding out the hot liquid for her to drink. 

Pidge reaches out, but Lance continues to hold the weight of the mug even as she takes a sip. There’s nothing he hates more than seeing Pidge so weak and helpless. It twists his heart that the common cold could reduce self-assured and lively Pidge to a puddle of apathy. 

Pidge groans and leans back into the headboard, closing her eyes. “Sorry I ruined our vacation,” she mumbles. 

“I think the weather did that far more than you did,” Lance tells her with a roll of his eyes. So much for all his careful planning with this cabin. It was Pidge’s idea to go to the mountains rather than the beach - better view the stars, allegedly - but he wasn’t going to hold it against her. Neither of them had bothered to listen to the weather forecast - dumb in hindsight. “And getting sick is not your fault. Besides,” he grins, a well giddiness bubbling in his heart, “It’s not often I get to spoil you like this.”

He sets her mug by his and cuddles up beside her. Instantly she falls into his shoulder. “Do it when I’m not sick,” she grumbles. 

“Oh,” he grins. “Do you give me permission to spoil you all the time now?”

Pidge sighs, deeply, nestling deeper into his sweater. “I do.”

Heat rushes into his cheeks at those two little words, any of his own caught in his throat. Wedding bells haven’t been far from his mind of late - even the first snowfall here in the mountains reminding him of snow-white dresses in the window of the bridal store, the Galaxy Garrison street lights look more and more like the mood lighting to a wedding reception, and even carving the turkey on Earth Liberation Day transports him to taking a slice of wedding cake. 

Nothing would please him more than to make Pidge happy and content every day for the rest of her life. 

Oblivious to his thoughts, her head sinks further down from his shoulder to the front of his sweater, breaking him out of his reverie when she falls across his lap and doesn’t care to get up. 

“That’s not comfortable, Pidge,” he says as he lifts her. Teasingly he continues, “you aren’t protecting us from Galra detection anymore. Your family is safe. You don’t have an excuse to not take the time and be comfortable.”

Pidge groans. “I just want to sleep,” she complains. “I'm so _tired,_ but my sinuses have different plans.”

Lance’s heart leaps out for her. It’s the middle of the night. He’s exhausted from their early morning too, but at least he’s gotten some sleep between waking up to make hot chocolate and their decision to retire for the night. 

He maneuvers her to his lap, propping her up against him. Like a magnet, her head finds the crook of his neck. Instantly her body relaxes, her eyelids heavy and slack. Finally she’s comfortable. 

Lance covers his shoulders with the blanket and makes sure she is secure and warm. He can make sure she doesn’t fall down now and the faster she gets to sleep, the less time her cold has to ruin it. 

He presses a kiss to her forehead, “I love you, Pidge,” he whispers, wiping a bit of drool from the side of her lips. “Get better soon.” 

The sooner she’s the better, the sooner she can enjoy their vacation. And the sooner their vacation comes to an end, the sooner he can give Pidge her gift and ask if she would do him the honor of cuddling with him like this every day for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
